1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical packages and processes of fabrication thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to integrated circuit packages for fabricating one or more components or electronic functional units as a unitary member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Complex electronic systems e.g. central processing units, multiplexors, channels and the like, are assembled by combining pluggable modules, printed circuit cards and printed circuit boards in a frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,686 to A. H. Johnson, et al, assigned to the same assignee as that of the present invention shows pluggable modules attached to a printed circuit card which in turn is attached to a printed circuit board as a part of a complex electronic system. The modules, cards and boards are usually identified as first, second and third level packaging, respectively. Large scale integration (LSI) now permits many electrical elements to be combined in a small semiconductor device. LSI offers the possibility of eliminating at least one level of packaging in complex electronic systems. The assembly of a large number of electrical elements as circuits into a single module presents problems relative to (1) connecting the module to other modules in assembling the complex electronic system, (2) combining modules of different electrical characteristic, cost and technology e.g. LSI, discrete devices, and (3) dissipating the heat associated with the modules to prevent damage to the module, package or the system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,220, assigned to the present assignee, addresses the solution of the foregoing problems, in part. Additional improvement, however, is still required in LSI packaging to overcome heat dissipation and prevent the generation of corrosive vapors from polymer materials which attack the package metalization and/or attached semiconductor devices. An electrical package that will overcome the heat dissipation, corrosion and other problems and be amenable to mass production manufacturing techniques will increase the availability of complex electronic systems to the scientific, educational, government and business communities.